1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to distributed communications systems, including distribute antenna systems.
2. Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (e.g., coffee shops, airports, libraries, etc.). Distributed communications or antenna systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” “client devices,” or “wireless client devices,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” to communicate with an access point device. Distributed antenna systems are particularly useful to be deployed inside buildings or other indoor environments where client devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive RF signals from a source, such as a base station for example.
Distributed antenna systems are typically installed on a permanent basis either in a new building or as a retrofit to an existing building (or other locale such as a tunnel, an outdoor venue, a plaza, a mall, a stadium, or the like). Such installations are well understood. There are, however, other situations where the installation of a distributed antenna system is temporary. While these temporary installations often do not generate measurable, positive revenue for an operator, in many instances, these temporary installations are high profile events such as concerts, sporting events, exhibitions, disaster recovery events, and conferences.
Currently operators may have teams of installation professionals dedicated to solve the challenging coverage and capacity requirements of such temporary installations. Such teams would benefit from systems and techniques that simplify temporary installations and make such installations more economical.